Quien lo imaginaria
by desilusion
Summary: B&V....algo mas que quieras saber? jeje


Historia de Bulma y Vegeta. no se..se me ocurrio la trama de la historia y me puse a escribirla.

si te gusta..avisame!

si no te gusta...bueh!tampoco le puede gustar a todo el mundo! bancatela..leela..o no! no a todo el mundo le gusta leer a platon! y sin embargo..bueh!

Asi que ya sabennn!)

Saludos. E.C

-Yamcha

-Yamcha! Que es esto? Como pudiste?- le decia Bulma, sumamente enfadada y con toda la razon.

-No es lo que aparenta Bulma, por favor cálmate, dejeme explicarte- intentaba decir yamcha en su inútil defensa.

-Que me tienes que explicar? Todo esta mas que claro, no intentes tomarme por estupida. Yo los acabo de sorprender teniendo relaciones en tu casa. ESTO SE TERMINO. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE POR UN LARGO TIEMPO! Entendiste?.

-pero Bulma! Yo puedo cambiar! Lo hare por ti!, yo t …

-No te atrevas a decirme esas inútiles palabras; ya no. Yamcha, tu nunca cambias y jamas lo haras. Y ya te he perdonado demasiadas veces. Esto se terminó.

Fin flash back.

Y así pasó; Bulma desendía de su aeronave para ir a su casa, estaba desolada, muy triste y con lagrimas que vagaban libremente por su rostro.

Vegeta, quien casualmente pasaba volando muy cerca de donde Bulma se encontraba, se percato de ella; pero decidio no acercarcele y se fue para su cuarto.

Ya en su dormitorio, nuestro saiyan comenzo a escuchar leves sonidos; somo si alguien verdaderamente estubiese sufriendo. No podia equivocarse, el sabia que alguien sufria, y su experiencia le indicaba lo correcto.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta decidió levantarse como es de costumbre, a desayunar. Y se asombro al escuchar una conversación entre los padres de Bulma:

Sr. Brief: Estoy muy preocupado por nuestra hija, aun no ha bajado a desayunar, y, mediante el comunicador me pidio el día libre para descansar. Sabes si le paso algo?

Sra. Brief.: No lo se, anoche llego muy tarde, y desde ese momento no ha salido de su habitación. Tal vez se ha peleado con el joven yamcha.

Sr. Brief: Espero que se recupere pronto, Bulma no es esa clase de personas que se deja destruir tan fácilmente.

El silencio volvio a reinar, cuando Vegeta se dispuso a entrar al comedor. Desayuno y se fue a entrenar a su camara de gravedad.

Y asi transcurrio el dia, vegeta entrenando, Bulma encerrada en su habitación angustiada por al situación que estaba viviendo.

Por la noche, vegeta ceno solo, ya que los padres de Bulma estaban fuera; y penso que era momento de pedirle a "esa mujer vulgar" que le armara nuevos robots para poder seguir entrenando, asi que se dispuso ir al cuarto de Bulma.

Toco la puerta y entro a aquella habitación; la primera impresión le fue muy sorprendente; el cuarto de bulma era invadido por luces sumamente tenues, y alli estaba ella, acostada, toda desalineada, con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar y…

-que necesitas vegeta? Le pregunto ella con un tono de voz muy debil.

-mas robots! Necesito seguir entrenando!

-Esta bien, en un par de dias los tendras.

-Un par de dias!! Estas delirando mujer?? Los necesito para mañana! Y..

-no vegeta, no me siento muy bien en estos dias; asi que no los tendras para mañana ( le seguia respondiendo con esa debil tranquilidad)

-Claro, por culpa de un insecto como yamcha, yo! El principe de los sanyan, tengo que esperar a que te dignes a mejorar. Yo pense que eras solo una mujer vulgar, y me equivoque! Eres vulgar, debil y estupida. Dejate de tonterias y ponte ya a trabajar; ese gusano no vale ni el aire que respira.

-Maldito idiota! Que tu no tengas sentimientos, no significa que sea igual que tu!. Tu no sabes lo que yo vivi hace unos dias! Y no eres nadie para venir a reclamarme nada, hare esos robots en cuanto pueda! Y ahora no sera, porque realmente me siento mal!!.

-ja! Escuchate! Por ese gusano tu no has comido en todo el dia, has preocupado a tu familia, me dejas sin robots a mi. Si que eres tonta, te dejas manipular por ese maldito insecto! Deberia volver a matarlo!

-callate!!

-sabes que es verdad- dijo dando media vuelta como para retirarse.

-pero..-Bulma sabia que el tenia razon, y por mas que no le guste el modo en que el saiyan le dijo las cosas, le tenia que agradecer, le habia abierto los ojos.

-espera vegeta- ella se levanto y se dirigio hacia el

-y ahora que rayos quieres!-volvio a girarse, y se encontro con ella muy cerca.

-gracias, prometo que mañana tendras tus robots- y estando frente a frente, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de esto, decidio ir a tomarse una ducha.

Vegeta se quedo perplejo ante la actitud de la chica, pero supo ocultarlo bastante bien, porque luego de eso, le dedico una mirada fria y controladora. Jamas iba a admitir sobre aquella sorpresa, y menos que hubiese pensado que aquel beso le haya gustado. Simple. Su orgullo era muy potente. Asi que luego de esa mirada, se fue sin decir ninguna palabra, a su cuarto a descansar.

Pasaron los meses, y Bulma cada vez estaba mas alegre y…mas pendiente del saiyan. Luego de que el le ayudara a salir de esa angustia (aunque el no lo acepte), comenzo a analizar mas a Vegeta; a interesarse mas por el, aunque sabia que el jamas sentiria nada por ella, ni siquiera curiosidad. Por ello comenzo a construirle, mejores robots, a ponerle mas accesorios a la camara de gravedad, solo para que al menos, el pensara que para algo ella servia.

Pero lo que Bulma no sabia, era lo que sentia Vegeta, todos los cuestionamientos que corria por su mente. El sabia que los sentimientos eran para debiles como kakarotto, y no se podia permitir fijarse en Bulma como una persona especial. Pero cuando el estaba cerca de ella, le costaba poder controlarse, una parte de el, queria estar con ella, hablarle, contarle sus sentimientos, besarla; pero otra, recordaba que tenia un pasado oscuro, en donde los sentimientos eran para debiles y el tenia que ser el mas fuerte del universo, ademas tendria que vencer primero a los androides para después destruir la tierra con Bulma adentro.

El por las noches, volaba hasta la ventana del cuarto de Bulma, y se la quedaba observando como dormia, meditando con una verdadera batalla de ideas y asombrandose de lo bueno que eran los robots que le creaba ella. Que rayos le habia hecho esta mujer? El! El principe de los saiyan, en la ventana de ella! En donde habia quedado su honor de guerrero?..y asi pasaban los dias…hasta que en uno de ellos…

Vegeta habia estado entrenando toda la tarde en la camara de gravedad, hasta que oscurecio. Por lo que decidio ir a cenar. Fue para la cocina, ceno…y luego decidio ir a su cuarto a descansar, pero cuando paso por el living, encontro a bulma que estaba acostada en un sillon, muy palida, con fiebre y con una respiración entrecortada.

-Mujer! Que rayos haces ahí?

-ve..ve..veget..- y se volvio a dormir.

El la observo y se preocupo demasiado; asi que la tomo en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación. No sabia que otra cosa podia hacer; y ademas ella estaba dormida asi que no podia saber de su preocupación.

La dejo en su cama con cuidado y la tapo solo con una sabana, porque a pesar de la fiebre, ella temblaba; asi que penso que podia ser uno de esos resfriado que les agarra a los debiles terricolas.

Cuando se estaba por retirar, escucho que ella lo llamaba débilmente, como delirando:

-Ve..geta, por favor, no te vayas, quedate conmigo!

-Que dices mujer, estas delirando

-por..favor, no me dejes, quedate solo por hoy conmigo; prometo hacerte mas robots!- le pedia ella

-ay mujer! Debes estar muy mal, me haras los robots este o no esta noche aquí! Dejate de tonterias! Me voy!

-Por favor, te lo suplico…cuando me has visto suplicarte?

-ja! Jamas…como principe de los saiyan me gusta que me supliquen-dijo el con una leve risa en sus labios.

-por favor..

-oh! Esta bien; pero ni te creas que me quedare toda la noche, solo un rato para que te desquites y después me hagas los robots!-dijo el con todo el orgullo posible, aunque internamente se encontraba muy feliz de que ella se lo pidiera, y con un leve sonrojo, se acerco a la cama de ella, y se recosto a su lado.

Bulma por su parte, al sentirlo tan cerca, solo atino a acercarse lo mas posible a el, y abrazandolo por la cintura, apoyo su cabeza en el torso del joven.

El por otro lado, al sentirla tan cerca, se sonrojo notoriamente, pero el sueño lo vencio, asi que se durmió teniendo a la persona mas importante para el entre sus brazos.

Cuando amanecio, se encontro con ella abrazandolo, y el abrazandola!!, no lo podia creer, ademas nunca habia dormido tan placidamente; se sentia renovado, con nuevas energias para entrenar; asi que con cuidado, se levanto y se fue a desayunar.

Mas tarde, Bulma se desperto, un poco mejor, y recordo lo que habia ocurrido el dia anterior, podia haber jurado que en sus sueños tambien el la abrazaba, pero no estaba segura. No se sorprendio al encontrarse sola, ya que sabia que el se iba a quedar un rato; asi que se dispuso a ir por una ducha, y luego por medicamentos para terminar de reponerse.

Bajo a la cocina cerca del medio dia; pero no encontro a Vegeta, lo que si vio era la heladera vacia, eso era un signo de que el ya habia almorzado. Asi que ella se dispuso a buscar algo de comida en las alacenas, asi después podia hacer los robots par vegeta. Ella se encontraba muy feliz por haber estado tan cerca de Vegeta, asi que se sentia que tenia nuevas ideas para proyectos en la corporacion.

Pero en ese momento suena el telefono:

-Hola quien habla?

- Hola Bulma habla Yamcha.

-Ah! Hora yamcha como estas?

-bien y tu?

-bien!

-Sabes te llamo para preguntarte si no nos podiamos ver, solo como amigos!

-claro que si! Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo! Aun somos amigos!

-Gracias Bulma.

- Veni a casa por la tarde te parece?

-me parece perfecto, alli estare! Hasta luego!

-Chau!

Y bueno!, después de la conversación, Bulma se dispuso a terminar de almorzar para dirigirse a su laboratorio.

Cuando llego la tarde, llego Yamcha y Bulma lo recibio de manera amistosa; mientras que vegeta habia sentido el ki de ese insecto! Y los vio desde la camara! Estaban juntos! Asi que vegeta se enfurecio…

-oh! Yamcha! Sabes que tenia derecho a enojarme, pero eso ya paso, creo que funcionamos mejor como amigos.

-tienes toda la razon bulma

-jajajja rieron ambos…

Y asi paso la tarde, con anecdotas! Risas. Yamcha se fue..Bulma ceno y fue a su cuarto; Vegeta llego después; ceno, y se fue a su habitación.

Pero en un momento, Vegeta sintio que el ki de Bulma estaba muy proximo a tu habitación…

El se preguntaba por que ella estaria tan cerca; asi que decidio averiguarlo.

Bulma, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, recordando la noche anterior; tenia ganas de agradecerle por su gesto, pero no se animaba a llamar a su puerta hasta que…la puerta se abrio:

-Que quieres? Y que se supone que estas haciendo ahí parada?- le pregunto el saiyan con aires de soberbia, aunque el sabia que el habia ido por la simple curiosidad.

-eh...Vegeta yo…- decia Bulma, que se encontraba nerviosa ante la mirada seria y profunda que le mostraba el saiyan.

-oh! Ya entiendo, volviste con ese gusano y te volvio a engañar. Que estupida!, pero da igual; no t creas que soy amigo o cosa parecida. No me interesan en lo mas minimo tus problemas.

-queeee?? Eso no es cierto! Yamcha y yo somos amigos y nada mas!, jamas volveria con el!- decia enojada y a la vez asombrada ella, por la reaccion del principe.

-Que no entiendes? no me interesa!; pero lo que si quiero saber es que rayos estabas parada enfrente de mi habitación!?

-No te creas tan importante; solo queria agradecerte por haberme cuidado anoche, aunque jamas lo quieras aceptar…

-oh! Ya veo...vienes por mas!

-queee? Que parte de agradecerte no entiendes?

-vamos admitelo! Se nota que necesitas placer verdadero; ese insecto con el que estabas no se compara conmigo! – decia Vegeta; con su caracteristica sonrisa ironica.

-Que no es asi..yo- y ella avanzo unos pasos frente a el, pero la detuvo y la interrumpio.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso mas, si cruzas la linea hacia esta habitación, ya no podras salir; seras solo mia y de nadie mas y no me contendre hasta poseerte completamente- le dijo el, pensando que ella no se atreveria.

-y que si lo doy! No serias capaz de lastimarme ya que tengo que hacer tus robots!

-no sabes a lo que te enfrentas! no me conoces! Y en segundo lugar tu papa puede hacerme los robots!

-enseñame! Intenta matarme!- le dijo ella avanzando de manera desafiante, aunque un lado de ella sentia miedo, no sabia lo que le podia llegar a pasar.

Vegeta cerro la puerta y giro sobre si, y la miro de forma seria, con ojos asesinos y mas desafiantes que los de ella. Bulma al sentir aquella mirada, sintio miedo y retrocedio hasta chocar con una pared a sus espaldas.

El se le acerco desapacio, como un felino, manteniendo esa mirada y con una media sonrisa en los labios. Cuando estuvo frente a ella estiro su mano y comenzo a formar una bola de energia.

-no..no me hagas daño por favor!- decia ella, llena de miedo y a punto de ponerse a llorar.

La sonrisa del saiyan se amplio; y acerco prudentemente la energia formada hacia ella; y su rostro llego al lado de sus oidos y le dijo:

-sabes que jamas te haria daño- y dicho esto ella quedo anonadada y la bola de energia desaparecio.

Ella, feliz por las palabras que el saiyan le habia dicho; lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y comenzo a besarlo; el sentimiento era incontrolable.

El la arrinconó en la pared de manera que sus cuerpos se encontraban lo mas unidos posibles; estaban entrelazados. El la besaba salvajemente; no podia terminar de saciar toda su pasion, necesitaba cada vez mas de ella!, comenzó a besarle con delicadeza su cuello mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello del principe experimentando pasiones jamas sentidas.

El saiyan en un momento paró de besarla y se solto de ella; Bulma quedo asombrada; el la miró y decidio arrancarle la ropa que ella tenia puesta; y penso- mm..asi esta mejor..por ahora!- y volvio a besar el cuerpo de su compañera; luego la alzo y la llevó la cama, le termino de arrancar la ropa interior y penso- esta mujer es perfecta.

Bulma se sonrojo al estar ante Vegeta de esa forma, por lo que atrapo sus labios, mientras que el saiyan le acariciaba todo el cuerpo.

Vegeta rapidamente se saco la ropa y se apoyo con cuidado sobre su compañera, y comenzaron a seducirse mutuamente hasta que llegaron a un punto que eso no les bastaba, necesitaban mas; asi que Vegeta decidio que era el momento de unirsele a Bulma pero antes le pregunto

- Estas segura?

-Si, te necesito Vegeta- dicho esto comenzaron a besarse y consumaron una union especial, unica y llena de amor.

Luego de esto se durmieron, abrazandose mutuamente, como si no hubiese un mañana…

Pero la mañana llego, y Bulma desperto; sola…pero feliz!, ella sabia que eso sucederia. Se asomo por la ventana y visualizo la camara de gravedad encendida. Y se puso a pensar. Habia estado con Vegeta, era lo mas importante para ella, y aun no podia creerlo!

Decidio levantarse e ir al tocador a ducharse. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno para luego ir al laboratorio a terminar unos proyectos pendientes para la corporación y realizar nuevos bocetos para una nueva camara de graverdad, mucho mas potente, para regalarsela a su principe saiyan.

Y asi sucedió todo, ambos pasaron el dia, respondiendo a sus obligaciones, hasta que la noche llegó. No se vieron. Y asi paso una semana. Bulma cada vez pensaba mas el por que no se encontraba nunca con Vegeta. Y claro! Él la estaba evitando…que triste. Así que decidió ir directamente a la cámara de gravedad para hablar con el ya que no podia tolerar que después de un magnifico acercamiento pasara eso. Simplemente no podia.

-que quieres mujer, acaso no ves que entreno y que me molesta que me interrumpan??

-se puede saber que es lo que rayos te pasa? Porque no te he visto en toda la semana? Acaso me estas evitando?

-jajajaja…mujer ilusa, acaso te crees tan importante? Entiendelo desde ahora, yo no tengo ningun deber hacia ti! Tu no me puedes cuestionar nada! Y no t creas importante por lo que ha pasado en tan solo una noche, eso fue diversión solamente.- listo..habia tirado una super bomba, aunque no entendia mucho porque se sentia mal diciendole estas cosas y por que mentia tanto.

- no lo puedo creer, eres….eres peor que yamcha!. No t preocupes ya me di cuenta que tu no tienes sentimientos por eso jamás superaras a goku. Ah! Se me olvidaba…mañana te darán una nueva camara de gravedad, asi que cuando la veas fijate el tiempo que perdi por ti y si necesitas robots o cualquier cosa pediselos a mi padre.- dijo ella que contenia una mezcla grande de sensaciones, primero se quedo asombrada luego tenia ganas de llorar, y por ultimo contuvo todo lo que sentia y con rencor le dijo sintéticamente que no la buscara. Lógico, estaba desilusionada, cuan hiriente podia ser el principe.

Y ella después de aquel momento si procuro evitar a esa persona que la habia lastimado tanto, pero como vivian en la misma casa era imposible evitarlo al 100, por lo tanto cuando estaban en un mismo lugar, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, no le hablaba y salia de alli lo mas rapido posible.

Ocurrieron varias semanas, pero un dia los padres de Bulma salieron por un viaje de negocios por unas dos semanas. Por lo tanto Vegeta y ella se encontraban solos en aquella casa inmensa.

Una de esas noches, ella entro a su cuarto normalmente, se encontraba algo cansada por lo que decidio tomar una ducha relajante y luego ponerse una ropa mas comoda para para poder ir a acostarse. Y asi fue..ella se acosto..pero no podia conseguir el sueño. Asi que acostada, giro y empezo a ver por la ventana una noche magnifica.

Hasta que observando con mas detenimiento, habia alguien en su balcon, alguien que por sus formas sabia bien quien era. Era el. Que bronca! Después de todo lo que habia pasado el estaba en su balcon. Quien se creia que era? Ya la habia lastimado de la peor manera, que mas queria?

-que quieres vegeta?- le dijo ella sin moverse del lugar comodo en el que estaba.

El giro sobre su propio eje y la miro. Era una mirada seria, pensativa. El pensaba que le iba a decir.- nada.

-Entonces vete de mi cuarto por favor, estoy muy cansada y no tengo ganas de verte ni de hablar contigo.

-Tan cansada estas que hace dos horas que no puedes dormir? –le dijo el con sarcasmo y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabes? Ese problema es mio, yo hago lo que quiero y no necesito que nadie me venga a decir lo que hice o estoy haciendo por que ya lo se.- y claro! Como no voy a saber que hace como dos horas que no puedo conciliar el sueño!!

-Ay mujer! hay veces que me diviertes tanto…

-"diviertes"? ya veo…asi que en este planeta me toca ser alguien que te entretiene. PUES NO! Ademas ya jugaste conmigo, me lastimaste como querias, me mataste en el alma. Ya esta! Ahora dejame en paz! Lograste lo que venias diciendo desde que llegaste a mi casa. DEJAME EN PAZ!.

Luego de estas palabras, el principe no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba y menos a lo que sentia. Culpa? Tristeza? Dolor punzante? Sentimientos?. Asi que casi por inercia entro al cuarto de Bulma lentamente mirando esos ojos que destellaban tristeza acumulada, y se acerco hacia donde ella se encontraba: en su cama acostada sin moverse.

Se acerco, se sentó a su lado y lo unico que atino a hacer es a besarla, lentamente. Ella no se opuso y hecho el beso se torno cada ves mas sensual. Hasta que…

Basta Vegeta. Te lo suplico. No ves que mi sufrimiento es constante? Acaso no te basta eso?, no sigas por favor.

Bulma…

Has…has dicho mi nombre…

Es que tu no entiendes "Bulma". Yo en realidad…

En realidad que? Acaso con mi alma no te basto? Puedes matarme fisicamente. Vamos! Hazlo.!

No es tan facil. Sabes que jamas te podria dañar.

Pero lo hiciste.

Pero yo no entiendo que es esto de los sentimientos. Cuando vi lo fantastica que era tu camara de gravedad, me di cuenta que cuanto te preocupabas por mi y nadie jamas habia hecho eso por mi. No entiendo porque no puedo irme en estos instantes, porque no te puedo dejar y menos dejarte de observar.

Vegeta…

No digas nada. T dije que jamas te haria daño, asi que me voy.

El quizo levantarse del lugar en donde estaba pero ella se lo impidio.

-Quedate, por favor. Dejame aprender a comprenderte. Dejame conocerte de forma verdadera. Por favor.

Y luego de tales confesiones, comenzaron a besarse con pasion y amor. Todo se encontraba aclarado, no habia nada ni nadie en medio de ellos. Solo ellos.

Y asi pasaron varios meses; cada vez su relacion se encontraba en mejores condiciones pero eso si, en secreto. Querian disfrutarlo ellos solos hasta que un dia ella desmayo:

-Bulma!! Bulma! Despierta!

-ehmm…

-Se puede saber que tienes? Te encuentro de casualidad tirada en el suelo desmayada.

-ay Vegeta deja de hablar tanto que me duele la cabeza

-Ja! Deberias ir a un medico

-No es nada. No hay por que preocparse.

-Eres tonta mujer? acaso te parece normal que t desmayes y que luego tengas dolor de cabeza?

-Acaso te estas preocupando por mi?

-Dejate de tonterias, vamos que te llevo al medico.

-No. Espera no hace falta.

-Basta Bulma iremos aunque sea en contra de tu voluntad.

-Pero es que yo ya fui al medico. Yo ya se lo que me pasa…

-En ese caso…que es lo que te pasa? Es alguna de esas ridiculas enfermedades terricolas verdad?

-yo todavía no entiendo como eres un principe. Siempre diciendo estupideces!

-Me estas evadiendo mujer! Ademas es logico que sea un principe no solo por mi enorme poder, sino por la familia de la que provengo.

-Se nota…por eso se destruyo tu pais?

-Bulma te estas metiendo en un callejón sin salida…

-jajajjajajaa no es la primera vez.

-Ya basta! Si no me queres decir lo que te dijo el medico, bueno, en ese caso me voy a entrenar. No me puedo permitir perder mas el tiempo en conversaciones absurdas.

-mmm si te lo digo…me prometes que no te enojaras?

-no, no t lo prometo. Que hiciste mujer!

-Ya deja de decirme Mujer. LLamame por mi nombre!. Ademas! Que insencible eres!

-ya..al grano!

-prometelo.

-esta bien lo prometo.

-Bueno pues veras…estoy..jejejjeje! embarazada. Listo! Ya esta ..te lo dije!

-y cuanto tiempo pensabas dejar pasar para decirmelo eh?

-es que yo pense..

-ilusa! Pensando siempre idioteces. Obviamente que estoy orgulloso, ese niño seguira con mi linaje, sera un saiyan verdadero. El mas fuerte después que yo.

Bulma, totalmente sorprendida por la actitud de su principe, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y lo beso apasionadamente mientras que Vegeta le respondia la atención.

si le ponemos de nombre trunks? Dijo ella

mmm si..me gusta. Es un nombre fuerte. Ves que cuando quieres piensas cosas inteligentes?

-Vegetaaaaaaaaa!

Jajajaja ven aca y continuemos con esta diversión.

Fin

y que tal?

decime si no es brillante! jajajajajjaa! creo que despues de leer tantas fotocopias filosoficas. escribir esto es como relajante.

en fin! un simple texto..no mas que eso...deberiamos escribir mas historias para ganarle a los del idioma ingles.

chauuu


End file.
